Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Paradox
by Madnesz23
Summary: The Events of Hyrule Warriors are well-known, but when Lana and Cia discover something has gone awry, they turn to an old friend of theirs to discover what has transpired, leading them and their allies on a new adventure, filled with new mysteries and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Lana was not halted in her charge for the Seer Room where both her and Cia watched over the timelines of Hyrule, pushing the door clear open as she shouted with fear in her voice. "Cia, what is the meaning of calling me back from Hyrule Castle, We agreed that..."  
"Lana, this is huge!" Lana looked to understood the concern as Cia's face, relieved of her mask, was woven with terror and worry as she continued with channeling into the sphere. "There is something wrong with the timeline, I cannot see into the lines anymore, Lana!" The blue-haired sorceress peered into the orb that both used and she saw the same, the orb was misted, clouded ever as her heart jumped in terror at the meaning before she focused her power in and both attempted to clear the fog, but it was in vain, but both started to calm down as they thought about it as their main goal.  
"I don't sense any sort of dark power emitting from the orb, nor does it feel like that Ganon has made an attempt, but the power and our vision is fragmented which is impossible..." The dark sorceress motioned as she inquired on the thoughts.  
"But what then is the cause of this fragmented power, it doesn't make sense one measure of knowledge." Lana nodded, Cia was actually the more knowledgeable with magic and knowledge while the light side was more of finding hidden fragments and pieces in the worlds, if Cia couldn't get a grasp of what was happening, they had to find someone or something that can help them, both reaching the same conclusion as Cia murmured. "Please... Can we not involve him in this mess, please, his punishments for us lasted too long for the month, please..."  
"I am afraid we have to, I hate it too, but maybe, he can help unveil this mystery of what is going on." Lana breathed as she pulled out a small clear sphere from her sachet and spoke. "By the light of the Goddesses, through the shadows unveiled, allow me to speak to the Keeper and ferry his word to my mind." The orb suddenly was enveloped in darkness and shadow before it cleared to a radiant blue hue, a voice speaking from it.

"Lana... my old friend, what do you want?"  
"Keeper..." Lana bit her lip as she continued, fearful of what to say more. "...Cia and I need your help." The voice hummed before it spoke again.  
"Very well, I will be in the Valley of Seers soon, just handled a Gohma Queen and her larva." The orb died out and the pair returned to channeling, hoping to find an answer before long...

* * *

The gates swung open as a cloaked figure looked about before he continued, the Hylian guards moving to stop him, but he just slipped right through them and leaving them fallen to the ground in some form of grieved trance as he pressed on, the entrance pushed opened as the figure looked to the two sorceresses standing at the orb, said to see everything across the eras. "Cia and Lana, two beautiful women with hearts sheltered in love unspoken." Lana lightly swallowed as Cia slightly gasped before the light side spoke, nervous tension in her voice as she turned to the figure.  
"Keeper of Tomes, hidden from the eyes of evil and good, we welcome you to the Valley of Seers."  
"Don't be like that, you asked for my aid and I will help, but if it is another debate of the Hero, the punishment will be increased." Lana nodded lightly as Cia wrapped her arms around herself, fearful of what could be in store as the Keeper approached the orb and raised a hand to it, eyes narrowed before he pulled back with a questioning hum before turning. "Let me see the Triforce of Power." Cia and Lana nodded as both joined and focused, bringing forth... an empty orb of energy, panic filling them, but not the Keeper as he grasped the empty tool and paused. "It is as I had thought..."  
"What... what is the cause of this!?" Cia exclaimed as the Keeper raised a hand and hummed before he continued, returning the orb back to them.  
"The Triforce of Power is not stolen, rather divided now..." Both looked at each other in question before the Keeper exclaimed with a motion of the hands. "There is a fissure of power emitting from the land itself, it is in my belief that Ganon is still fallen, but the Triforce itself has suffered a dire effect, Courage and Wisdom, despite my own lack of seeing them, have also suffered this, the once three pieces are now shattered in the form of twelve."

"Twelve..." Lana mused as she thought about it. "Are you certain?"  
"Aye, there is no doubt in my mind." The Keeper spoke as he continued on. "Whatever this fissure has done, we must find the pieces now, but I fear that a majority is lost to the eras, we can only look for one Triforce at a time."  
"Then can we start with Courage?" Lana looked to Cia, but the shadow side spoke with a firm understanding. "Despite my own feeling for Link, I see that it is better that he still holds the Courage piece for safety of the people."  
"Indeed, that is a sound plan, Lady Cia." The older-looking woman breathed relief as the Keeper began to search across the realms before his show of power slowly faded off and his arms dropped to the sides before he spoke. "I sense the fragments, but they are divided, two hidden in this land while two are lost to two different eras, of time and dusk."  
"Time and Dusk?" Lana mused as she looked to her 'sister'. "Why would two fragments be in the Eras of Time and Twilight?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we must find them before anyone finds out about this, who knows what will happen if anyone discovers the fragments." Cia solemnly said as the Keeper spoke once more.  
"Very well, I will see to the realm of dusk, Lana will search the domain of time, and Cia, see if you can find the two lost here." The duo nodded as the Keeper extended his hands and opened a portal before himself before gesturing to Lana and she nodded before dashing in, the portal changing before he stepped through, Cia left to search the lands with the cleared orb for the source of the two fragments, her heart beating to preserve the land from the dangers of a fragmented Triforce, the power apparent to her and to the duo...

* * *

Lana arrived to the Era of Time and looked about, relaxing as she had arrived to the Zora Domain and looked about as she walked across the stone and grassy pathways of the cliff face with no sign of anyone to intervene in her mission, tome in hand as she continued on before stopping before the waterfall that served as the entrance to the Domain and she made to conjure a flute to play the Royal Family's Melody, but stopped as she felt... something. She paused before she turned and spotted a rushing Zora child, her appearance strange as her fins and the sides were tint of green before she came to a halt and shouted to Lana.  
"If you know the song, then you must help me find my father and mother!"  
"Um... Sure, but can I know their names first before we go searching?" The child took a deep breath before she continued in command.  
"They are the Hero of Time and the Sage of Water!" Lana sweated within seconds, a child claiming to be of the same blood of the Zora Princess Ruto and the Hero of Time just appearing out of nowhere and demanding to enter a place that her race was mainly secluded.  
Oh Goddesses, what has she got into now...?

* * *

The Keeper arrived to the realm of Twilight, looking up to the faded colors of the sky and the number of Twilight residents roaming the place, paying him no mind as if believing that he would change into a ghost or a creature, but he just walked through, his sense searching the dusk and shadows before he felt, the soft hum of a Triforce and he moved to find the source of it before he rounded a corner and looked upon a youth of Twilight, the young boy looking up to him to display different colored eyes of orange and blue that looked to him in wonder as he spoke up, kneeling down on one of his legs before he asked. "Youngblood of dusk, where are your folks, are you lost or have you run away?"  
"Not... quite, strange one." The boy rested his head back down as he continued. "I have royal blood in my veins, I know this fact, but I fear her... my mother, I feel... not of her blood, like a parasite on her soul." The boy had such a low esteem to himself, but the Keeper understood who the royal one of the Twilight was...  
It was Princess Midna, leader of the Twilight and returned ruler after the dispose of Zant, the Usurper and his master...

* * *

Cia peered deep into the orb before tiring once more and breathing, her thoughts now roaming to someone... else...  
It was not surprise that Cia still wanted Link's attention, for friendship or kinship, she never could figure it out once she had returned to the world of her home. He actually spoke with her for some time whenever she came with Lana to speak with Princess Zelda about something, theirs being rather civil from their war between each other and she had found herself apologizing a few times for the trouble she put him through.  
She shook herself free from the thoughts before she returned to peering, stopping as her hand stopped over a village, a distant place from the Castle where she felt the power of the Triforce, zooming through with her Seer Eye to find a pair of children, sleeping under the roof of the stable and she quickly knew...  
They were of Lana and her blood, hidden away being the fragments of Triforce, and she wished it so much that she quickly picked up her staff and rushed out, exclaiming to the guards that she would return, with some new charges to care for...


	2. Chapter 2

Lana was shocked speechless, flute barely to her lips before a youth charged over to her and demanded to be let in, even worse being that the girl claimed to be the blood of Link and Ruto, the thought of the Princess baring a child scared Lana badly, but her mind calmed as she thought about it. 'If she is who she claims to be, then why doesn't she go to Lake Hylia and enter the Domain from there?' The reason, as it mused into her mind, was that she either is a new arrival and demanded authority to yield to her or that she recently was created through magical means and had no clue how to proceed in the world.  
Lana decided to play along, mainly to speak with Ruto with the matter before she could found out more as the flute hovered over her lips and started to play, having practiced with the instrument for the safety of it, playing the Royal Family song which was known as Zelda's Lullaby in this Era and the waterfall parted way as Lana lowered it and spoke to the offspring. "If you are Ruto's blood, I think it is best to inquire it with her, is that clear?" The forceful attitude dropped for a moment to reveal a scared girl, but she returned back as she commanded.  
"T-Then, as your charge and a messenger of the Hylian Royal Family, I request that you guide me through!" Lana simply nodded as she walked in, the song also extending a magical stone bridge to the pair as they entered the Domain, hundred of Zoras swimming and wandering the stony halls of the realm, the little girl keeping close as she expressed a fear of some sort, like she is afraid to interact with the others around her and they glanced to her as well as Lana continued before arriving to the room, empty of its ruler, but Lana instead nodded to the guards with the same returning as she was lead to the back, the place where their once-live deity Jabu-Jabu lived, now the grounds where the Princess trained her abilities with the Zora Scale as water moved and thrashed to her command, the very body clear like crystal before she stopped, violet eyes opening as she let the water rest before she smiled and turned.  
"Lana, what brings you here?"  
"I have come in search of something, a friend of mine is the most likely to inquire about it, but it is of the most importance." The White Sorceress paused before she gestured to the girl hiding behind her. "Also, I wish to inquire about this child." Ruto gave a short glance, one of pity and remorse, as she turned back to Lana.

"Is she lost?"  
"It's something... else." Ruto nodded before she motioned the guards to leave and gestured the child to the far isle to play, she nodding and departed, she safely still in sight as Lana continued. "You would not believe me, but she claims to be your heir." A flash of anger surged from Ruto, but she breathed before she inquired with a frowned brow.  
"That is impossible, I would know if I was carrying and I would know my husband if I were to expect an heir in my life."  
"That's not all... she also claimed to be part of Link's blood as well." The frown disappeared with a look of shock and surprise and Lana could only guess that it was taking Ruto's stubborn willpower to hold back and not claim the child as her own before she spoke in a hushed voice.  
"What has happened!?"

"The Keeper, an old friend of Cia and I when we were one and apart, told me and Cia when we asked for his aid that the Triforce was shattered, the three pieces now divided into twelve fragments, the three of us are currently looking for the pieces of the Courage Triforce." Ruto nodded as the likelihood of some foe coming while the Triforce was shattered was very likely and the Triforce of Courage has been both a marker and a ward to the Hero, wherever he is, granting him the strength and will to fight on against odds that none could stand up to, she too having seen its will. "She appeared just before I opened the way and demanded for me to help her find you and Link." Lana stepped back some as she continued to the splashing of the child. "She didn't tell me a name, but I feel a fragment within her that... it is a question if the fragment made her or she was preexisting beforehand." Ruto looked to the side and mused the idea before she spoke up.  
"If it is all the same to you, I would like to accompany you on this journey." Before Lana could raise an objection, the Princess of the Zora was quicker as she smiled. "It wouldn't even be my Link, it would be the Link in the Era of the Warriors, I would not be too accustom to that sort of long-distance relation for long and, if I can benefit a bit more from this venture, then I welcome the challenge." Lana lightly groaned at the tone and breathed, resting a hand to her face to massage her temple before she agreed.  
"Alright, that sounds about right and if she sticks to you, then you can also help care for her to the best of our abilities, now tell someone that we will..."  
"I'll just leave a letter for my advisors to continue the status quo, unless someone asks for my presence!" Lana deadpanned, but Ruto was already gone, swimming toward the girl and discussing with her on the matter as Lana just frowned...  
The Goddesses must REALLY hate her right now...

* * *

The Keeper remained silent as he sat down on the smooth tile and stone of the Twilight realm before he inquired. "Whatever the case may be, it is unwise to think so low of yourself before you even meet your parental figure, I respect your decision, but first, let us speak to Queen Midna." The boy shortly nodded and the Keeper offered to hide him under the cloak, the duo heading into the floating castle, the would-be guards being forced back with grieved looks and dropping to their knees before they arrived to the throne room, the regal form of Midna musing with a frown as she straightened up and spoke.  
"Who are you to appear in my presence, the ruler of the Twilight?" The Keeper bowed as he started.  
"Oh wonderous Queen of the Twilight, I am the Keeper, an old friend of the Sister Sorceresses, Lana and Cia, and I have come to find something lost in the tides of time." Midna hummed as he continued. "This is of the utmost importance, but I can only advise you to please trust my word and allow me to search for this lost object."  
"Ah, but I cannot trust your word by the people that you believe are your allies." Midna stood up and peered onto the figure, unaware of the child under the cloak. "How do I know for truth that you are speaking on their behalf, that this is not some form of conceited way of obtaining power?"  
"True, I have not a thing to prove my own innocence, to show that I mean what I say, but all I possess is the word of mystery." The Keeper looked up and continued as he addressed the Queen. "They inquired for my aid and it has come to my attention that the Triforce, in all its power, has been shattered, lost in the tides of time and place." The grip on the throne tightened as the Keeper continued with a hand to the chest. "True that it would be the Triforce from the Warriors' Era, but to leave such fragments laying about, that would also spell disaster for all to hear."

"I see, but I sense... someone of my likewise power, Keeper." The young male shuffled under the cloak as Midna continued with a hum. "Still, this is wise, you are allowed your search, but I will require your aid, should I require it soon, Keeper." He bowed and turned about before heading out, Midna pausing in her thoughts as she inquired the feeling. 'What is this feeling, this feeling of depending on another for aid, I have felt it many times with..." She stopped the thought short, but she couldn't remove it completely as the Keeper slipped away with his little aide...

* * *

The guards could do little to ease Cia's frantic mind as she zoomed through the villages like a bat straight out of the realm of dread and death, the villagers quick to get out of her way before she finally found her place, one village that drew her in like a moth to a flame, her heart pounding like it was a drum ready to rupture from the beat alone before her voice found purchase, looking to the knight captain that followed her to keep an eye on her. "Could you stand guard here, I will not be long." After a moment, the knight turned and stood some distance from the entrance while directing the others to spread out as Cia continued on into the line of houses and businesses as she searched for the source of the power, the twins in her eyes before she stopped and slowly turned to a sole alley and turned fully, the power emitting from it like a cloak of thunderous energy and she even watched as the alley seemed to spark with energy in flashes of electricity, breathing as she slowly walked in, her step fret with nervous energy as she continued through the dark of the passage before she spotted the two, huddled together and she could see them truly. The older one wore a visage of hers, a small hat settling on the shoulder-length white of hair while the other had waist-long blue hair that was like Lana, fitted with a pin that was adored with the Hylian letter S, but their attire was ripped and torn that Cia felt a sense of anger to the misconduct given to them, but that was soon forgotten when the older one looked at her and she could see the glow of violet irises staring back to her that she caved in as she came closer, laying her stave down and kneeing down before she took both into her arms, giving them a collective hug as they returned it without question, sobbing into her shoulders as she let it just happen, her mind taking it easy as she just smiled to the feeling before she spoke, releasing them for a moment. "I will not go anywhere, I just need to get some friends to help me for a bit, okay?" Both nodded as Cia grabbed the staff and exited the alley and spoke up with the guard coming toward her. "Get me a cart, a wagon, something to ferry these two to the Valley of Seers, also tell the captain that his services are not needed for the time being and that he may return home." The soldier nodded as he dashed away, a minute later returned with a small wagon, Cia nodded as she ushered the two on it and the small company headed back to the Valley as the girls soon fell asleep in the small thing and Cia couldn't help but smile to the sight as the bunch returned to the small shrine where the other two would meet her and discuss the options...

* * *

The Keeper didn't say a thing about the matter as he found his place with checking the youths for the pieces in question as Ruto had followed Lana and debated the chances of such a child showing up with Cia and her sister sorceress. "I wish to be honest, a child of mine would be a great relief and enjoyment, but I hadn't thought nor believed that one would just appear just like that."  
"I know the feeling..." Lana mused as she spared a glance to the blue-haired girl and her heart pounded with anxiety. "I have never felt this attached to such a individual, but here I am, wishing that I could treat her to all of the world and shelter her from the errors themselves."  
"It doesn't work that way, Lana." Cia chuckled, the time spent with her sister making her more easy-going and at peace for the duality. "You have to let her experience the world in her own world, to protect them is a parental emotion, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way." The Keeper continued as the four of them were cleaned up, though each reacted to his attention as the Zora was squirmy to the attention, the Twilt was quiet, but his body shook in fear, but the twins were more reserved, glancing over to the sisters in eager want and desire, but the Keeper frowned his brow to something else, seeing the magic and power within each of them and that was the problem as he spoke up with standing up.  
"Go to the trio, I have a verdict." The Zora and the girls rushed over as the Twilt remained by the Keeper, Ruto lifting hers up while the twins cling to opposite sides of the Sorceresses as they met in the center, gathered around the crystal orb as the Keeper spoke in a general manner. "I have concluded the pieces of the Triforce." They breathed easy, but it was short-lived as the Keeper continued. "We don't have a full piece." Cia was the first to speak up, shock strong in her voice  
"What!?" The other two were just as shocked and confused as Cia continued, hand resting on the back of her charge. "What do you mean, we don't have a full piece!?"

"I mean, we don't have the full Triforce of Courage..." His hand waved over and it displayed the four as he explained. "We each set out to find pieces of the Triforce of Courage to reform it for the Hero of Hyrule, but I was misjudging the first motes of energy to be of Courage." The four grew dark before three colors glowed around their shadows, one green, two blue, and one red. "Ruto's child is the only one who bares a piece of Courage." Ruto held the girl closer as the Keeper continued. "Midna's heir and Lana's blood were entrusted with pieces of Wisdom, making it a fact that we have half of Wisdom." The young Twilt remained silent, but his body shook in fear while Lana unconsciously moved to protect her young blood as the Keeper finished, the orb fading the states out. "And Cia's kin is burdened with a piece of Power, most likely from the effects of her own handle of Power." Cia didn't just move, but wrapped her arms around like she was protecting her with her own body in fear before Lana spoke up, releasing the touch for a moment, but the feeling was still there.  
"But, if that is the case then..." The Keeper stopped her short with a raised hand as he added more.  
"No, that is unwise, very unwise for you see, something else struck me as odd about their life and their beings centered around the Triforce pieces themselves." The look was sorrowful as he explained. "I cannot remove these fragments, the energy is too raw and their very lives are bound to the pieces that made them, I need time and patience before I can deem the removal of these pieces to be safe, in short..." The hand rested on the young Twilt in a protective fashion. "Their lives are bound to the fragments, it could be weeks, maybe months before they are properly stabilized enough for the fragments to be removed." Time was suddenly a thing, but the trio somehow breathed easy as the Keeper spoke up, getting behind the boy and his hands on both shoulders in safety. "Until then, I suggest that the Sister Sorceresses address Hyrule Castle and its members on the course of action happening, the 'Queen' of the Zoras and I will remain here and ensure that these children have a proper place to be at, free to enjoy themselves while also being protected from any form of monster or enemy that dared to come." Cia and Lana looked uneasy with the idea before Cia spoke.  
"Could you... Could we inform the members of them...?"  
"I see no reason not to, they are involved in this now than before, tell them with a firm understanding and a calm mind, we don't need the kingdom in chaos once again for a bit." Both nodded as the Keeper spoke up to Ruto. "Your Highness, follow me, I know of a perfect place to be at here that will serve the purpose of my thought." Ruto said nothing as the six were lead to a secluded point, hidden down a trail beyond the shrine and rested a little fort, empty, but clean and nice as the gate opened and they all went in, the date closing as the Keeper showed the place off like he actually owned the location and started to organize proper places where the children would feel more comfortable to, Ruto personally enjoying her time with hers, the Keeper quiet as they didn't have names, but it would be decided once Lana and Cia return... "Suddenly, this whole thing is going to be chaotic regardless..." The Keeper pulled out an orb and started to search once more, giving some of his time to the Twilt to help him out in adjusting, his form not harmed by the light somehow...


End file.
